


immediacy

by nocturnes



Category: Infinite (Band), 응답하라 1997 | Answer Me 1997
Genre: Car Sex, Crossover, D/s, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, The man in the red car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnes/pseuds/nocturnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonhee climbs into the car of the man he has been thinking of all night, and tries to keep his mind on the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	immediacy

**Author's Note:**

> At one point I had intended for this to be a longer fic, but I'm probably never going to finish it. I used this part as a meme fill, because it fit the prompt incredibly well. I tried to be faithful to the format of R1997 in writing this, so parts have dates and settings with them. Originally posted here on [infinitememe](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/2463.html?thread=268447#t268447).

JULY, 2012. SEOUL. LATE NIGHT.  
LEE SUNGJONG’S CAR, DRIVING. RAIN.

“Damn,” Sungjong says. “If I’d been at your apartment and seen you try to leave like this, I don’t think you would’ve ever made it out the door.”

“It was for the funeral,” Joonhee says, tugging at his tie to loosen it. “I didn’t have time to change.”

Sungjong just smiles, keeping his eyes fixed on the road in front of them as the windshield wipers slide leisurely back and forth. He drives fast despite the rain. The lights of the other cars blur past the windows, too quick to catch. “I’m not complaining.”

Joonhee laughs softly, and it catches around them both in the enclosed space. For a while, they drive along in silence except for the steady fall of the rain against the roof of the car. It’s comforting in the constant way that a heart monitor is, and that eases Joonhee’s nerves a little. When they pull up to a stoplight, he swallows hard, watching the way the streetlight scatters through the drops still clinging to the windshield where the wipers can’t reach. It’s only distracting for a moment.

“Shiwon is still the only one who knows,” he says, finally. He clenches his hands in his lap. “That I’m—I almost told them I had—” He stops.

“Mmm,” Sungjong hums. “Do you want to tell the others?”

“I—” Joonhee starts. He glances over at Sungjong. The red light falls across his face, and like this Joonhee can see the dark contrast underneath his cheekbones as they’re thrown into shadow. He looks beautiful. The light changes to brighter green, and the moment is gone. “I don’t know.”

“It should be your choice,” Sungjong says. “I didn’t get a choice the first time.” He smiles, so soft it’s barely there before it’s gone, slow and sad in a way he doesn’t often let show. Joonhee’s heart skitters in his chest, and he wants to kiss that expression away, if Sungjong would admit to it long enough to let him.

“But you—”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with me.”

“I… I don’t know,” Joonhee says.

“You don’t have to,” Sungjong says. He slows down enough to pull into the parking garage for his building and leans halfway out the window to run his key card through the system. “But it should be your choice.”

They’re silent as Sungjong pulls the car into his allotted spot and flips the ignition. Without the soft glow of the console, his face is even harder to read. He turns and shifts over towards Joonhee, leaning over the gearshift and cupping a hand around Joonhee’s jaw. Joonhee presses into it, letting Sungjong’s thumb skate across his cheek.

Joonhee takes the kiss in stride, sighing into Sungjong’s mouth as he reaches a hand up to tangle into his hair. The wet heat of Sungjong’s mouth against his grounds him in a way that by now is comfortably familiar. It would be easy to melt into this, if he let himself. When he pulls away, Sungjong’s hand fists around his tie, keeping him close.

“Come upstairs,” Sungjong says.

“Coffee?” Joonhee asks. He bites his tongue, even as a smile threatens to turn up the side of his mouth.

“If you want,” Sungjong says. Being this close creates awkward angles. Sungjong’s eyebrow arches in question, and Joonhee can’t quite hold back the laugh that catches halfway out of his throat. Sungjong’s eyes flash in the dim light before he reaches over with his free hand and pushes Joonhee’s shoulder back, hard.

“I’d really like some,” Joonhee says, grinning full out now. His chest feels tight, but it’s a welcome sort of ache that catches him in the present and makes him feel wanted, immediate, here.

“I’m sure you would,” Sungjong says, releasing Joonhee’s tie. His smile breaks into something close to predatory. “Come upstairs.”

“How about right here?” Joonhee asks, careful, around the heat blooming outwards through his stomach.

“Hmm,” Sungjong hums. He reaches up to loosen his tie around his neck. Joonhee watches the way his hands bend and shift.

Something about Sungjong makes him want to break all the rules he can for the first time in his life. It could be anything: the glint of his eyes, the sweep of his hair across his forehead, the softness of his mouth, pink and tempting. It could be everything, all at once. For once, he doesn’t care so much about the reason why.

He lets his eyes slide down Sungjong’s body in his suit. Last time, Sungjong had climbed on top of him and held his wrists tightly over his head as he fucked him deep and slow. Joonhee had come harder than he had in weeks. He wants that kind of security again. When he pulls back up to his face, Sungjong raises an eyebrow at him in question. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all night,” Joonhee says. His mouth feels like it’s housing an entire roll of wadded gauze. “Shiwon’s parents came in and asked me if I had a girlfriend… you know how it usually goes. That’s why, earlier, I…”

“Hey,” Sungjong says, soft. He reaches up to tuck Joonhee’s hair behind his left ear, so uncharacteristically affectionate that Joonhee turns into it automatically. “It should still be your choice. I meant it.”

“I know,” Joonhee says. He presses his cheek into Sungjong’s hand. Sungjong opens his palm for him, fingers stroking over the side of his face. Joonhee takes a deep breath. “It’s not—I know. I just… it made me think about you. It made it—I don’t know.”

Sungjong’s palm is warm against his cheek. He re-centres his focus on the weight of it.

“Hey,” Sungjong says again. He’s even quieter this time, leaning in like he’s going to catch the words as they fall out of Joonhee’s mouth. His hand slides back to push Joonhee’s bangs away from his eyes. He kisses softly at first, teasing it out before he pulls back to catch Joonhee’s bottom lip between his teeth. His mouth is slick and overwhelming when he pulls Joonhee in closer.

Joonhee wonders if he’s been thinking about this too—if he’s been sitting planning some terribly dull corporate proposal, imagining Joonhee on his knees for him under his desk. The thought sends Joonhee’s head reeling, and the most he can do is reach out for Sungjong and hold on. When they pull apart, he gasps for breath, and his hands clench tight into the lapels of Sungjong’s suit jacket.

“You were thinking about me,” Sungjong says, like it’s something revelatory. Joonhee can’t tear his eyes away from the shine of his mouth.

“Yeah,” he says. He swallows and watches Sungjong’s eyes slide down the line of his throat. “Yeah, I was.”

Sungjong smiles. “Let’s do this here,” he says, after a moment.

“Oh,” Joonhee says, feeling his ears heat. Even the thought makes him dizzy. “Oh. I—Okay. Yeah.”

“What were you thinking about me?” Sungjong asks. His voice wavers for a second before he smoothes it back again. He slides his hand out from Joonhee’s hair and traces a slow, burning line down his body until his palm comes to rest on Joonhee’s thigh. His fingers scratch against Joonhee’s inseam, and he clears his throat. “At the bar earlier.” He nods, almost imperceptibly, maybe accidentally, and Joonhee takes it as permission.

“Ahh,” he says. A flush rises to his cheeks despite himself. He takes a deep breath. “I was—” His breath hitches as Sungjong’s hand drifts over from his thigh to palm his cock through his pants, pressing harder as it starts to respond to the touch. “—I was thinking about having—about having you in my mouth.”

“Yeah?” Sungjong says. That smile is back again. His hand moves up to flick open the button of Joonhee’s pants, and Joonhee tries not to squirm in his seat. “Tell me,” Sungjong prompts. He sounds as cool and aloof as ever, and it makes Joonhee gasp and press his hips forward towards him. Sungjong’s hand hovers over the zipper before he undoes it agonizingly slowly, letting each of the teeth drag before he reaches to pull Joonhee’s cock free from his underwear.

“I was thinking about how—” Joonhee inhales sharp through his teeth, and Sungjong smirks, jerking him hard and relentless. His thumb slides over the head on each upstroke. Joonhee catches the flash of Sungjong’s white teeth before he tilts his head so that his bangs fall into his eyes. “—h-how badly I wanted you there, and how I wanted to take you to the bathroom and—oh,” he gasps. He stops, flustered, focusing in on the line of Sungjong’s cock pressing against the zipper of his pants. He wants to feel him slide over his tongue.

“Keep going,” Sungjong says. His breath is close and hot against Joonhee’s mouth and almost more than he can take. “The bathroom?”

“I—I wanted to take you there and get on my knees for you right—right there in one of the stalls. H-have you in my mouth, and make you come j-just like that.”

“Yeah?” Sungjong says. He runs his thumbnail over the slit, just barely, and Joonhee arches into the sensation, reaching for something to hold on to. He can’t keep track of his hands.

“I w-wanted to bring you back outside and have them wonder why my hair was so—so messy—and—and why you looked so flushed, like you—oh—like you had j-just—” He comes all over Sungjong’s hand before he can get the rest of the words out, gasping through the humid air now filling up the car. He closes his eyes against the flood of shame rushing into his cheeks. He can hear Sungjong rustling in the glove box for tissues, but he doesn’t move.

“Like my boyfriend just sucked me off in the middle of a bathroom?” Sungjong prompts, after a long moment. 

“Y-yeah,” Joonhee says, still breathless. When he finally looks, Sungjong’s eyes are glassy with arousal, bright and almost swallowed in black. “Then they’d—they’d… you know.” He raises his forearm up to cover his eyes, torn between laughter in the receding glow of his orgasm and the way he can feel his eyes growing hot.

“Hey,” Sungjong says, reaching over to pull Joonhee’s arm away from his face. His hand rests against Joonhee’s forehead for a moment before he lifts it away. “Take this off, you’ll burn up.”

He nudges at Joonhee’s shoulder, and Joonhee leans forward to let him pull the jacket off and throw it behind them, shivering once the air hits the damp of his shirt. Sungjong runs his hand up through Joonhee’s hair, surprisingly gentle. Joonhee has to bite back a snort at the way Sungjong’s nose scrunches up at the feeling of the sweat and product still caught there before he levels it back. He presses a soft kiss to Joonhee’s mouth, letting his hand linger.

“Thank you,” Joonhee says.

“Mmm,” Sungjong hums.

“Can I still—?” Joonhee asks, glancing down at Sungjong’s cock still tenting up the front of his pants. He licks his lips, thinking of the way it’ll swell into heavy fullness on his tongue. He could imagine himself back into the bathroom of the bar, if he tried hard enough.

“Only if you want,” Sungjong says. He slides his hand down to Joonhee’s nape, looking up at him for approval. Joonhee nods, and his eyes flick towards Sungjong’s lips. Sungjong brings their mouths together slowly this time. Joonhee keeps his hand at the back of Sungjong’s head, tangled in his hair like he needs an anchor to keep himself grounded.

“God,” Joonhee says, panting once they pull apart. “Please.”

He sucks Sungjong off just the way he knows he likes, fast and slick with lots of spit, as he leans awkwardly over the gearshift. He thinks about getting caught, just like this. There could be cool tile underneath his knees instead of leather, a hum of voices outside the door instead of empty, echoing concrete. It’s not the same, but it’s good, and it makes heat flare through him all over again. 

Sungjong pulls hard at his hair right before he comes. Joonhee stays right in position, taking as much as in can and licking the rest off his lips when it escapes from the side of his mouth. He thinks about the mess his hair must look, and he wishes someone else could see it and wonder.

They’re silent for a while before Sungjong pulls Joonhee in to place a kiss at the edge of his mouth. “Here was good.”

“Yeah,” Joonhee says. He thinks about being caught in the present, being wanted, being immediate, being here. Sungjong probably means something different, but right now he doesn’t care.


End file.
